<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings Are for Kisses and Afternoons Are for Dates by ArchaicAsterism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098662">Mornings Are for Kisses and Afternoons Are for Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicAsterism/pseuds/ArchaicAsterism'>ArchaicAsterism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OiSuga vs the World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HUGS AND KISSES ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME OKAY, I really think I'm funny, Implied Sexual Content, Kenma and Suga are besties, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No fr there's no plot, Oikawa and Suga are MARRIED and Oikawa makes sure everyone knows, Suga and Oikawa are petty, They're all fruits, its super vague though, my attempts at humor, oikawa gets a bit suggestive at the end but nothing happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicAsterism/pseuds/ArchaicAsterism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi always looked forward to meeting up with Hinata. One day, Hinata suggests a double date with their respective partners. What could go wrong?</p><p>--</p><p>Pointless fluff that I really just wrote to counteract the pain from another fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OiSuga vs the World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2238048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings Are for Kisses and Afternoons Are for Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be working on my fic, yet here I am. It's not super edited but I can't keep looking at it so here &lt;33</p><p>Shout out to my bestie Cam for the title I love u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight filtered through the room, slipping past the curtains and shining directly onto strands of splayed out silver hair. The owner of said hair groaned, nose scrunched in irritation. "<em> It is way too early for this," </em>Sugawara mumbled, voice slurred. Through the haze of sleep, Suga heard a light huff of laughter before muscular arms slowly enveloped him from the front.</p><p>“Good morning, darling,” Oikawa murmured, voice still thick with sleep. Suga smiled, snuggling closer and tucking his head under his husband’s chin. The other placed a kiss on his head before lazily running his fingers through ashen hair. Even though Sugawara wasn't really a morning person, he enjoyed these moments. He enjoyed their time together. He liked the peacefulness that mornings like this brought. The world outside meant nothing when he was safely tucked away in his bed, husband by his side.</p><p>The blessed morning silence only lasted for a moment, Oikawa's voice once again cutting through the air. “We can’t stay in bed forever. We have those plans with Kenma and Hinata, remember?” Suga hummed in acknowledgment. </p><p>He and Tooru were rather close to the other couple, mainly because of Hinata himself. Hinata was Sugawara’s former schoolmate but had befriended Oikawa sometime when they both had been in Brazil. Kenma had simply followed wherever Hinata had led. </p><p>“Can’t we stay in just a little longer?” Suga really, <em> really, </em> didn’t want to leave the warmth of his husband’s arms just yet. God, he would never get tired of saying that. Tooru was his <em>husband. </em>The thought alone still made him giddy. </p><p>"As much as I would love to <em> mi amor, </em> we have wasted enough time already." Oikawa chuckled. "How about you shower while I prepare breakfast?" </p><p>Suga groaned against his chest but agreed with a muffled, "If you insist." He then pulled back slightly, peeking one eye open and staring up at his husband’s face. "But you definitely owe me later." </p><p>"Whatever you say Koushi." </p><p>--</p><p>One (longer than necessary) shower and a hearty breakfast later, Suga found himself seated on the countertop of their kitchen, arms wrapped loosely around Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa stood in front of him, hands resting softly on his hips. Sugawara fondly stared into his husband's eyes, admiring their rich color. Oikawa's gaze was half-lidded, long lashes just barely grazing the top of his cheeks. The sight made Koushi just want to lean down and kiss him. So he did.</p><p>The two sat there for a while, exchanging lazy kisses. Five minutes or so later, Oikawa caught the time shining on their microwave, and an annoyed groan involuntarily made its way out of his throat. This caused Suga to giggle against his lips, and pull away. </p><p>"What happened to not wasting time?" Sugawara teased, eyes glinting with mirth and barely concealed mischief. Oikawa rolled his eyes, placing another chaste kiss on Suga’s mouth.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, darling. Besides, I didn't see you complaining." Oikawa spoke, a self-assured smirk resting on his face. That smug bastard. Suga huffed, shuffling a little to the left before hopping down from the counter. He quickly dusted off his pants, before making his way to the foyer.</p><p>"Hurry up or I'll leave you here!" Suga called. He grabbed his jacket, before grabbing his wallet and his keys. Oikawa had taken that moment to join him. The other paused, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. Sugawara raised an eyebrow, an unimpressed look on his face. "Is there a problem?" </p><p>"Not necessarily," Tooru murmured. He then crossed the room, reaching behind Koushi and unhooking his jacket. "I just think you should wear this instead." <em> Damn him. </em> Suga snorted but took the offered jacket anyway. He wasn't going to lie, Tooru’s jacket <em>was </em>better. It was black leather and lined with a soft white fleece. It was warm and soft and smelled of nothing but <em> Tooru.  </em></p><p>Once the coat was fully zipped up, Tooru hummed his approval and took a moment to appreciate the sight of Koushi in his jacket. </p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>Suga rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, before turning around to grab one of his scarves. He deftly tied it around the taller's neck, smoothing out the wrinkles. Two could play the possessive game. </p><p>"Now come on, I want to drive today."</p><p>--</p><p>"You drive like an old lady Kou-chan." </p><p>"You know, I don't have to take this. I do <em> not </em> drive like an old lady." Suga sniped as he pulled open the door to the café. A burst of heat hit his face and he sighed in relief. It was a welcome change from the biting wind and cold air from outside. He heard Tooru chuckle softly and could <em>feel </em>the other rolling his eyes. Deciding to ignore it, Suga surveyed the room, searching for a flash of ginger hair. </p><p>"Hey! Oikawa, over here!" Well, that helped. </p><p>Sugawara smiled widely as he made his way over to Hinata's table, arms open and ready for the hug that would inevitably come. As expected, Hinata leaped up and barreled right into Koushi’s awaiting arms. The boy was warm, almost unnaturally so. It was nice. The two then broke from the hug and Hinata turned his advances onto Tooru.</p><p> With Hinata busy, Suga took that moment to slide into the seat next to Kenma. The shorter was focused intently on whatever game he was currently playing, barely blinking as Suga sat down. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching their respective partners idly chat and catch up. </p><p>"You were late." </p><p>Suga huffed a laugh, amused that Kenma hadn't even looked up to speak. "Yeah, we ran into some trouble at the house," he paused, quickly checking his watch, "besides, we weren't <em> that </em> late." Kenma only rolled his eyes in reply. Koushi wasn't offended, he knew Kenma was just making conversation in his own way. It's what he liked most about his friend. Kenma was the kind of person you could just sit with, no conversation necessary. The silence that surrounded them was never awkward, and Sugawara enjoyed the ability to just get away from the chaos for a bit. He opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by a drink being placed in front of him. His shoulders tensed for only a moment, but Oikawa was perceptive. The asshole would probably poke fun at him for getting spooked so easily. Looking up, Sugawara caught the (rather smug) gaze of his husband. <em> Bastard.  </em></p><p>"My my, did I startle you Starshine?" Oikawa teased, a smirk painted on his lips. Sugawara cringed at the use of the cheesy nickname but steeled his resolve. He couldn’t let Oikawa win. Smiling sweetly, Suga placed his elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his fist. </p><p>"Quite the contrary, my love," Suga fluttered his lashes, "I was just surprised you came so quickly, did you miss me?" Maybe he was laying it on a little thick -if the awkward glances from Hinata were any indication- but Koushi couldn't really bring himself to care. This was just too much fun. His efforts were rewarded with a slight dusting of pink coloring the tips of Oikawa’s ears. Satisfaction crept up Suga's spine, making his smile slowly curl into a smug smirk. He silently cheered in his head, because he <em>finally </em>had the upper hand. Take <em>that </em>Tooru. </p><p>A cough at his side cut his little celebration short. "Can you guys flirt later? Shouyou is uncomfortable." The aforementioned blushed in embarrassment at being caught and chuckled nervously. Clearing his throat, he glanced sideways and attempted to change the subject. </p><p>"So, Sugaw-," an obnoxious cough from Tooru, "<em> Oikawa," </em>Hinata amended. "What's it like being married?" Koushi had to hold back a laugh. Shouyou always asked, without fail, how their marriage was going. And Koushi, without fail, would reply,</p><p>"Awful. I'm filing for a divorce." </p><p>Cue Tooru's dramatic sputtering. "Wh- what? <em> Koushi!"  </em></p><p>Koushi hummed but ultimately decided to ignore Tooru’s theatrics. "And really Shouyou, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Koushi? You don't have to show off because this idiot likes his own last name." </p><p>"I do <em>not! </em>It's much more than that!" Tooru hissed, defensively crossing his arms, "It's about-"</p><p>Koushi nodded seriously, trying to stave off a rant before it could begin. "Oh yes dear, I'm sure it is." </p><p>"<em> No, you don't understand-" </em></p><p>Well, so much for that. </p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone. He leaned forward, grabbing his drink from the table. He took a slow sip before turning his golden gaze to Hinata. They had a silent conversation with their eyes, one Koushi was incapable of following. It was kind of surprising if he was honest, seeing how well Hinata could read his partner. It made Suga smile. He was proud to see that his underclassman had grown since high school. </p><p>"-so <em>yes. </em>I enjoy it when people call my <em>husband</em> by his new last name." </p><p>--</p><p>After all of the melodrama (mainly from Tooru), the four lapsed into a calmer conversation. They spoke of their jobs, with Hinata butting in every once in a while to talk about his team. He and Oikawa spoke fondly about their time in Brazil, which led to Oikawa reminiscing about his days in Argentina. Those days had been <em>very </em>kind to him physically, and that almost made up for the months of navigating time zones and juggling their separate professions. At least, in Koushi’s humble opinion. </p><p>Their conversation slowly died down after that. Drinks were finished and soon they were all splitting the bill. The group, with the exception of one Kenma Kozume, kept idly chatting as they left the café. Once outside, Koushi quickly surveyed the weather. Thankfully it hadn't snowed, so the only real problem was the biting wind. Good thing Tooru's jacket was warm. </p><p>A short walk later and they all stood at the head of the parking lot. </p><p>"Unfortunately," Koushi pouted, "this is where we split up." Hinata made a small wounded noise, a deflated expression etching its way across his features.</p><p>"Already?" Hinata groaned. Koushi nodded solemnly, before opening his arms up for one last hug. Hinata eagerly took the opportunity. Despite there only being an inch difference in their height, Koushi reveled in being taller than the volleyball player. It reminded him of his better days in high school. He hugged Hinata close, squeezing his shoulders lightly and basking once more in the other's warmth. </p><p>"Come visit us more, yeah? We miss you Shouyou." Koushi whispered softly. And it was true. Hinata's volleyball career kept him busy, and the couples could only get together every so often. </p><p>"Of course Koushi! I'll visit you so much you'll get super tired of me!" Koushi chuckled before releasing the hug and ruffling the shorter's hair. </p><p>"Good. Now," Koushi threw his arms open dramatically, "Kenma! Come give your best friend a hug!" Kenma sighed, mumbling something about how Koushi "<em> wasn't Kuro", </em>but slowly made his way over anyway. He gracelessly fell into Koushi’s arms, his smaller arms lazily wrapping around the other’s back. </p><p>Koushi laughed, squeezing Kenma just as he did for Hinata. Kenma let out a soft grunt of a surprise but made no move to leave. "I'm serious Kenma, we miss you too. Don't be afraid to call me, okay?" </p><p>"If you insist." Koushi beamed, knowing that what Kenma really meant was: "<em> I miss you too. I'll call you soon." </em>With that, Kenma broke from the hold and made his way back to Shouyou’s side. Brief waves were exchanged and soon the other couple was walking towards their car. </p><p>As Koushi watched them go, an arm snaked around his waist, a warm body pressing to his side. </p><p>"How come I didn't get a hug from you? That's hardly fair Kou-chan. " Tooru mused.</p><p>"Don't be a baby Tooru, we live together. We're <em>married. </em>I hug you all the time." Koushi then pulled out his keys, holding them out. "Let's hurry up, you're driving us home." </p><p>"Anything for you dear," Tooru replied, before placing a soft peck on his cheek. </p><p>--</p><p>Arriving home, Koushi sluggishly slipped off his jacket and toed off his shoes. He vaguely heard rustling behind him, indicating that Tooru was probably doing the same thing. An involuntary yawn made its way past his lips as he padded towards their bedroom. Tooru followed close behind, quiet for the first time since their outing. </p><p>Collapsing onto the bed, Koushi let out a pleased sigh, eyes slipping closed. He awaited the familiar dip in the mattress and found himself rather disappointed when none came. Furrowing his brows, Koushi cracked one eye open, frowning when he saw Tooru was nowhere near the bed. Instead, his husband leaned against the walkway of the door, arms crossed lazily. His usual smirk was nowhere to be seen, his eyes full of nothing but fondness. If Koushi was still 18 and fresh into this relationship, he would have blushed bright pink. Fortunately, Koushi had quite a few years to get used to the many looks Tooru Oikawa liked to send him. </p><p>"Are you just going to stand and stare? I would like to get some cuddling in before I have to get up and make dinner." </p><p>Tooru chuckled, pushing himself off of the walkway. He made his over to the bed, stopping at the edge. By doing this, he was now looming over Koushi’s smaller body. </p><p>"Cuddling you say? How boring." He purred. His hands found their way to Koushi’s hips. "I could think of a few other things we could be doing." </p><p>Koushi snorted and grabbed a pillow from behind his head. Smacking Tooru in the head, a laugh bubbled up from his chest. "You're trying too hard darling. Maybe later." Tooru nodded, now laughing himself. His hands left the other's hips and he finally crawled into the bed. </p><p>"You better not have messed up my hair with that pillow Koushi. I would never forgive you if you did." </p><p>Koushi only groaned. "Shut up drama queen." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They're in love, your honor.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>